The Beginning of a Killer
by shells-5
Summary: How James became the way he is and why he hunts people vampires are fond of for sport.
1. Perfect

YOLA

**YOLA!! So guys, another idea came from sitting in church last nite. How exactly did James end up the way he is aka a bit crazy?? Haha sorry that's just my opinion. But that got me 2 thinking. So heres my version of wat happened 2 James.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever.**

JMPOV

_The pain filled my body as I writhed on the ground, trying to escape desperately from the pain that seemed to take over all my senses. A beautiful girl layed curled on the ground, trying to remain inconspicuous, but from what I did not know. Then a cruel figure leaped onto her, and sank his teeth into her delicate neck until all signs of her being alive ceased. He turned to me, and smiled, revealing sharp fangs._

I woke with a gasp, trying to get a sense of what was fact and what was fiction. "What a weird dream." I muttered, rolling out of bed. I rubbed my eyes and lazily wandered downstairs, where my sisters and brothers where already getting started on their chores on the farm.

"James!" My littlest sister called to me from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Laura." I smiled at her as I quickly ran out to the field. My brothers were already working and Phillip gave me an annoyed look.

"You're late." He said flatly.

"Oversleep again?" Charles teased me.

I nodded sheepishly. "Well, maybe if someone would wake me up when they got up I wouldn't be late."

"Oh, brother. You're nearly twenty. I think you can get yourself up. When you get married to that girl and move out, I don't think you'll have her wake you up." Phillip said.

I grinned, thinking of Mary, my beautiful wife-to-be in two days. It seemed impossible that we were finally getting married. We had been seeing each other for a long time, and I courted her for a long time until finally, her father gave his blessing for us to get married. It had been an incredible journey and it seemed as if everything I wanted was right at my fingertips. Nothing could tear apart my life now, not even the forces of the earth.

Before I knew it, we were heading inside for breakfast. My mother smiled at us as we walked in. Her short stature was filled with a happiness that couldn't be dissuaded. She was thrilled over me getting married.

"James, I need you to run into town and pick me up some flour. I would have gone myself, but there's so much to do!" She said as she set breakfast down.

"Of course, Mother. I'll go right after I finish eating." I said without hesitation.

She gave me a sad smile. "Oh, you're so sweet. Not even a complaint or a hesitation. I'm going to miss you!" Seeing the tears start, I quickly spoke up. It made me uncomfortable when she started crying.

"It's not like I'm going to be on the other side of the planet. I'm just going to be in town." I said.

My father gave me a look. "Maybe you should eat faster." He suggested. "I think your mother needs that flour soon." I wolfed down the rest of my breakfast and headed out the door.

When I was in town, I saw her. She was walking down the street in a hurried fashion and I snuck up behind her. I threw my arms around her, and she spun around, or tried to spin around. When she saw it was me, she relaxed. "James! Let go of me!" She said, laughing. "What ever will the people of the town think if they saw us?"

I kissed her quickly. "Oh, I don't know. That we're sinful people." I said.

"That's exactly what they'll say." Mary said, her green eyes dancing. "Now let go of me."

I reluctantly released my grip on her and let her face me. "Just you wait. Two more days…" I trailed off, letting her own imagination take hold of her. It worked. Her face turned red as her hair and she gently swatted my shoulder.

"You, sir, have dirty thoughts." She said, still bright red.

I laughed. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I must go. I have to pick up some flour for my mother." I grabbed her arm. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said quietly.

"Goodbye." She said in a sweet, innocent voice as she turned away. I watched her go. There was nothing in the world that could tear me apart from her. Everything was perfect.

**Weird…writing that was like writing about a totally dif James. A nice, caring guy instead of this crazy, psychopath killer. Very weird indeed. But of course, in the movie hes hot as hell so that cancels out all other bad things. :) but if ur wondering y I think hes a psychopath…he hunts humans that vampires r fond of…4 fun…he seems 2 have a death wish…& all the while hes calm as u can b…maybe that's not psychopathic in ur book, but I think itll qualify 4 mine. But hes still a great villain!! Wow that's just like totally contradicting…o well. REVIEW!! It wud make me very happy!!**


	2. Death

Hola

**Hola!! Yes I no, its not my usual yola, but I felt like making things totally dif. Rnt u proud of me?? Im very proud of myself. :) but moving on………r u guys seeing a similarity, in looks, between Mary & Victoria?? Cuz thats that way 4 a reason……uh o!! wait ill just shut up & get on w/ the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All of this story exists in my mind…..but the characters r Stephenie Meyers!!**

3 Weeks later…

Everything in my life was going perfect. I was married to a beautiful woman, had a small house of my own, and a stable job. But everything was _too_ perfect. Surely something would happen that would upset this life I had.

"James!" Mary called to me as I entered the house. She threw herself into my embrace and curled her face into my chest, crying. Bewildered, I stroked her hair.

"What's wrong, Mary?" I asked, wondering what had happened that had her in such tears.

"My brother died." She sobbed. "They don't know what happened they just found him by the river one day." I held her even closer to me. She had been very close to her older brother, and it killed me to see her crying.

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay." I murmured soothingly.

A knock on the door stopped my comforting of Mary. I gave the door a look, trying to decide if I should answer it or not. Finally, I sighed and went to open it. Mary's mother and father were standing there, and I was instantly glad I had opened it. Mary's mother instantly went to her, and they started crying together.

"Hello, sir." I said grimly.

"Hello, James. I can see that you've heard." He said, eyes sad. "Come, let's talk about this where they can't hear us." We walked to the parlor and sat across from each other.

"Do they know what killed him?"

He shook his head. "No, but there's something that the women don't know. I personally think it's better if they don't know. Let them be bewildered and sad, but not have them scared." He paused and leaned in closer. "His body was completely drained of blood."

"What?" How was that possible? "Do they think it was an animal then? But what animal would drink blood?"

He shook his head. "They don't know. But they're on the lookout for a killer animal."

"Do you think they'll find anything?"

"I think it's a suicide mission. This animal is clearly powerful and lethal. Looking for it is just asking for trouble." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But they want this animal killed before it can kill anyone else."

"This is insane. Jonathon knew how to defend himself. I don't see what kind of animal could kill him."

"Neither does anyone else." He repeated himself.

I sighed. "When's the funeral." I said in a grave voice.

"Next week. Down in the valley where he lived."

"Are you sure that's wise?" I asked, alarmed. "The valley is next to the forest, where undoubtedly the beast lives."

He grimaced. "No, I don't think that's very wise. But he loved that land, and his mother refused to let it be anywhere else."

"Well, let's pray that no one else gets hurt."

**im sorry 4 the lack of update 4 a while. School, sports, wat can I say im busy. but…..ENTER THE VAMPIRES!! Haha hopefully u guys figured that out with the whole 'drained of blood' thing. But pretty pretty pretty please REVIEW!!**


End file.
